


Now Or Never

by Awkwarddragons



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Cameos (by other idols), Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattoo Artist Baekhyun, baker chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Chanyeol is a hesitant omega at heart who puts on a brave face, he believes strongly in the fact that your second gender does not define you as a person. Everyone is who they are because of how they live their life not whether they are an alpha, beta, or omega. You make your own life and live it the way you want.Then Baekhyun appears. A headstrong alpha who is a pure rebel at heart. He's everything that people warned him about....Thinking back on it now Chanyeol really should have listened to those warnings.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Now Or Never

Chanyeol doesn’t remember Seoul being so crowded or smelling so much like a city. Then again he didn’t grow up in a city nor has he ever been to one. Technically he has never been to Seoul either, he’s merely comparing it rumors he’s heard whispered about the kitchen during his younger years in the family home.

He remembers overhearing his older sister whispering about how she found someone in Seoul and describing how beautiful the city was. Of course the someone she found was never mentioned unless money was included in the same sentence.

The busy capital city would be Chanyeols first destination outside of his family home in the countryside and the boarding school for male omegas in the middle-of-nowhere Japan. Seoul would be the first city he has ever been too in the twenty years of his life. 

All in all he favored the city instantly. The colors, the sights, the food, the people.

Seoul seemed to have everything he never had.

Seoul holds the key to his freedom. He’s sure of it. 

Chanyeol took a moment to declare to himself that he’d explore every inch of this city and eat as much good food as possible in the short span of a day. Along the way he could do something crazy like dye his hair a vibrant color or even start a dance session on the street, encouraging people to join in like it was their last day alive. 

He’d do all the things he was taught to not do, he wouldn’t be the prim and proper omega house-husband everyone wanted him to be. From today forward he would be Chanyeol an omega who lives how he wants and no one can tell him otherwise. 

The brunette smiled and hiked the backpack on his back higher, beginning to walk around.

He took a moment and explored the central hub of Seoul, examining the sights, smells, and sounds. Chanyeol only stopped his main investigation upon seeing a clothing store. The models were lined in a row in odd positions, with each wearing a nice designer brand outfit.

In general though from the fancy lighting and expensive sounding name the store looked to be for the higher end and well off.

Chanyeol took one glance down at his own old hoodie and worn jeans before stepping into the shop. He filtered through a few of the racks for quite some time until he managed to snag a few items he deemed appropriate for the early may weather. The items were on the lower end scale for being in a brand name shop, but nonetheless he brought them back with him to try on.

Once in the dressing room though did Chanyeol really see himself reflected in the mirrors. 

An old outfit, long hair reaching just past his shoulders, and worst of all the mark of a collar around his neck. He only hoped that the bruising would fade over time.

Mentally he added get a choker to his list of things to do today. He wanted a soft velvet one that wouldn’t cause more damage to his throat and would hide the previous bruising.

He put on the outfit and threw the old hoodie and worn jeans he was wearing into a donation bin along the way out after paying. After that Chanyeol stepped into the nearest barber shop and got his shoulder length hair cut shorter.

At one point in the earlier half of the day he saw an adorable little poodle that he was so tempted to buy, and with his parent’s card money wouldn’t be a problem. However, he didn’t want to let that poor dog live in the same house as his psychotic parents though. Chanyeol had been there, done that, and got sent away to learn proper manners. Knowing the dog, he’d pee on the carpet once and be sent to some allusive so called training camp only to never be seen again.

Chanyeol scoffed at the thought and waved bye to the small puppy before walking on.

Of course catching himself in the reflection again reminded him of one added purchase he wanted to make. Correction he had to make.

Honestly speaking though Chanyeol despised the thought of wearing a choker. It would bring back the memories of his younger years when he first presented and had learned the hard way why he should wear a collar. The school only had to take advantage of him in heat once before he learned.

“Stupid alphas.” Chanyeol muttered running his right hand along the bruises on his neck. There was no bite mark or claim mark as it was known and he’s thankful that his teachers at least had the consciousness to not bite him during his first heat. The memory alone makes him shudder.

The thoughts were hard to block out once they emerged, but he did his best and kept walking. Thinking about the small puppy back at the pet shop a few blocks helped ease his mind as he continued to walk.

After a block or two, hidden on a side street with the less than usual traffic he found the shop. It had a cheesy title, Omega Haven, and Chanyeol gagged at the name alone.

Honestly thinking about walking in the shop alone had him reeling back and staying rooted where he was. However…

“Just go for it Chanyeol.”

The brunette gave himself a small pep talk and finally worked up the courage to go buy himself a collar. That was all he needed. It’ll be a simple in and out trip.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and walked into the shop, a little bell chime announced his arrival. Somewhere to his left he could hear a store clerk greet him. It didn’t matter though because he just needed to get in and out, find a decent collar and leave.

Chanyeol wasn’t afraid of the shop either, he was just tired of the stereotypes and the stares. He was afraid of being assumed the wrong sub-gender and then being humiliated for being an omega.

Been there done that and barely left alive.

“Hi there can I help you find anything?” 

Chanyeol spun on his heels and had to look down. It was a blond boy with hair past his shoulders and large brown eyes. The nametag on his apron read Heechul and it was easier with a name to put to the feminine looking face.

“No I should be fine.” Chanyeol attempted to look around as if he knew where he was going and knew exactly what he was buying.

Heechul pursed his lips and blinked slowly, he wasn’t buying anything Chanyeol was saying and that much was clear.

“If I can guess correctly you’re looking for this.” The blond employee tapped his own neck and Chanyeol looked down before nodding. It was apparent that the shorter boy wouldn’t be leaving unless he got some information from Chanyeol and honestly giving the information is better than it being taken. 

Or better yet followed since this Heechul guy seems like the type to follow you and nag.

“Follow me.” There was a smile in his voice and it seemed genuinely kind.

Chanyeol followed the shorter, three or four paces behind. When they finally stopped Chanyeol found himself at a wall full of collars.

There had to be over a hundred-no a thousand.

Chanyeol instantly brought his hand up and began to feel the array of collars for the desired material.

“Anything you’re looking for in particular?”

Chanyeol paused his search and instead let his eyes wander. Some of the collars were wide and some were skinny. A couple appeared to look more rough while others appeared soft. All in all though the colors remained on the darker side of the scale as there were very few bright or outstanding colors. 

“Something soft.”

Heechul paused and looked around as well.

“Anything else?”

“I want it to cover the…the bruise.”

“Yeah that makes sense.” Heechul stated while moving to the farthest end of the wall and grabbing a ladder. “I’m thinking a wide velvet collar would be best.” The blond scooted the ladder a bit to the right and started to climb up. Chanyeol could only watch in horror as the boy got higher and higher in the air. “Color?”

The brunettes mind stopped, did color matter?

“Just black.”

Heechul turned back and looked Chanyeol up and down once before turning back to the shelf.

A few minutes passed with the younger boy looking around and observing the rest of the shop from where he was standing.

“Okay here.” The brunette turned and faced Heechul.

In the boys hand were four collars. Two were black, one was a deep maroon and the last a dark cerulean blue. They were perfect and one touch told Chanyeol that these were exactly what he was looking for.

“I’ll charge you for one and you can get three free.” Heechul smiled and Chanyeol found himself smiling as well.

“You sure you won’t get in trouble?”

“Positive.” Heechul guided them back to the registers and rang Chanyeol up while Chanyeol paid.

He took one of the black ones and attempted to tie it around his neck, but struggled for a moment.

“Can you help?” Chanyeol asked holding out the collar for the shorter boy to take.

“Of course.” Heechul took the color and was surprisingly delicate when placing it on. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol stated while running his hands delicately along the velvet, it was wide and easily covered the bruise where a harsher collar once was.

“No problem. I put a business card in the bag, if you ever need anything else just stop by and say you’re looking for Heechul.”

“Okay, thanks.” Chanyeol took the bag and left the store feeling better than he did before he entered. Once outside he placed the plastic bag inside his backpack and continued on back to his original plan. 

He was looking for something in particular. Aside from his casual stroll around Seoul and occasional errand, he was looking for something specific. He did do some prior research and found that finding such a shop in South Korea could be difficult.

Of course with that being said he had to look down some shady alleyways to be sure that he didn’t miss the shop. Of course it seemed like a stretch and after checking three alleyways, and coming across a drug dealer, he felt the need to correct the website. Thinking back to it, the website seemed like it was written by someone who looked down on others. The boarding school Chanyeol just graduated from would say that it was a greedy alpha out looking for innocent and easy to get omegas. Little boys who wouldn’t be missed.

Fortunately or not Chanyeol was far from the cliché omega stereotype. Heck he’s six feet tall and seemed like a pure alpha, thank god that the scent blockers hid his true self. Well they tried and with the bruise on his neck, now covered by a collar, it was a dead giveaway that he was no alpha. Truth be told though Chanyeol isn’t afraid of alphas or better yet anyone based off their gender, be it omega, beta, or alpha.

The only way to get to know a person was to talk to them, making implications and demoting a person to their predetermined spot on the social ladder was so old school. 

Chanyeol ended up going by an old ramen shop and stepped inside ordering a few bowls and chatting up with the man behind the counter. He talked about the good old days and how life had damned him. He made clear his status as a beta and seemed angry upon mention of the white collar alphas.

After a brief lunch, and telling the man at the ramen shop that life dealt everyone different cards for a reason, he checked out a new bookstore across the street.

Chanyeol stepped into the store and quickly discovered it to be a bookstore and coffee shop in one. The add on of a coffee shop was a bit of a pleasant surprise.

He fluttered around the store for a bit, running his fingers over titles that stood out to him and reading the summary of those that intrigued him.

After a moment he came across a book by someone named Onew. It was a young adult book following the life of a beta and his struggles to fit into a society. The story touched upon how second genders were no longer a big thing and pushed to the back burner. Despite that they were used like trump cards and last minute eversions. The whole world of second genders just a means to drag a person down be it omega, beta, or alpha.

Chanyeol smiled and flipped to the back where he read a bit about the author. Onew was an alias, his real name was never mentioned, and the author has written one book before. However, the prior book was pulled off the shelves after a year for undisclosed reasons. Chanyeol opened the book to the prelude and read it briefly. It talked about how the story was true and based off a real person, it hinted briefly at the possibility of being an autobiography. Nonetheless he bought the book. He pocketed the bought book it to read later and before leaving caught sight of a bulletin board.

It was just like the ones he had heard about back in Japan. They were covered in people looking for jobs and people looking for employees. His eyes stopped on a small business card and flyer, stating that they were looking for pastry chefs.

Chanyeol admittedly had a lacking talent in the kitchen, that was until he was sent to the omega school and they beat cooking skills into him. Literally. Ironically enough it was with a rolling pin.

He shivered at the memories, but pulled down one of the business cards and pocketed it.

“The busy bean café.” It sounded odd on his tongue, an odd that he enjoyed and could get used to saying over and over.

Chanyeol made a mental note to check it out later when he got home and had time to do more research on the café.

Thinking about his eventual return home he realized that he’d need a phone. The omega school had banned the use of cellular devices altogether and therefore he ditched his old flip phone, good riddance to the damn useless thing.

With another destination added Chanyeol quickly located a phone shop after asking a local city goer. The phone he bought was cheap and he paid for it himself this time. If his parents found out about this purchase they’d surely take the device away since they “paid” for it. Therefore Chanyeol scrambled to gather what little cash he had and bought the cheapest model out there that was also modern.

After that he began to take photos of his adventure around Seoul, taking photos of the little things. Like the white pigeon or the big golden retriever. For a moment he contemplated going back and taking a photo of the poodle from earlier.

Chanyeol eventually found a small convenience store and sat down at one of the provided tables outside the convenience store. He had a feeling the owner would kick him off the table soon for loitering, despite not a single other customer in sight.

At the realization of the time he decided to just google the shop to figure out its location. A moment after pulling his new phone back out from his back pocket a voice spoke.

“Are you lost?”

Chanyeol looked up from his phone to face the voice, hoping that the person wasn’t talking to him. Unfortunately the person had to be, the fact that he was standing in front of Chanyeol was a clear indication of whom he was talking to.

Chanyeols brain however short circuited upon seeing the taller male right in front of him. The tattooed guy with a scary face most likely used scent blockers and a ton of other medications to hide his second gender. However, Chanyeol knew that this guy was an alpha. He had to be.

If the height didn’t give it away it would have been the shoulder length brown hair or similarly brown eyes. Or it could have merely been the way the guy was standing that oozed authority.

Instantly he backed up, nearly toppling out of his chair, and began to brace his body for an attack if one were to happen. The omega schools teachings kicking into full gear despite how often he protested against them.

Nonetheless though he responded to the guy, curiosity winning a bit over the need of precaution. He had no real reason to fear this man and he knew that if he began to panic then it would all go downhill fast. If he really needed a quick getaway, then he surely could loose the man in the crowds back on the main roads.

“Maybe.”

The taller brunettes scary face changed and was replaced with a smiling one instead. It looked a tad bit odd on the foreboding man, but smiling he sure did seem nicer.

“First time in Seoul?”

Chanyeol nodded and the other boy held out a hand while taking the available seat across from him.

“I’m Kris.” Chanyeol only stared at the hand before him and didn’t dare move his own hands away. He’d become vulnerable if he did. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I already have a mate of my own and I love him to bits.” The Kris guys face gave a scrunchy smile at the mention of his significant other and Chanyeol relaxed ten fold. 

The alpha before him wouldn’t hurt him, he was taken and seemed nice. Seemed being the key word here despite the taken part.

“So,” Kris leaned his elbows on the small circular table and put his hands together as if praying before smiling once again. “What’s your name?”

“Yeol.” Chanyeol didn’t stop to think. Instead he responded with a nickname. It seemed so much more reasonable than to give out his full name to a complete stranger. Well a sort of stranger.

“Well then what can I help you find Yeol?”

Chanyeol stared at the taller boys tattoos and pointed as he spoke.

“A tattoo parlor.”

Kris grinned and in a way it seemed sinister. Nonetheless Chanyeol let the boy drag him to his feet and desired location as Kris spoke.

“I’ve got just the place.”

★

Just the place was apparently a tattoo shop called XOXO Ink.

Two X’s and two O’s. All capital letters. 

It was nothing like what the websites described. There were no dark curtains or shady signs that screamed trouble. Neither were there any scary alphas loitering outside waiting for unsuspecting omegas to walk by.

Instead XOXO Ink had a colorful scheme of black and white pinstripes with a neon sign stating that they were open. There was even a series of what could be best described as mismatched neon signs. A corgi, a dragon, a whale and a peach. Pretty odd considering the cuteness of the corgi and the scary realism of the Chinese dragon or the out of place fruit. Better yet though the shop was on a side street of the main road and nowhere near the back alleyways. It was perfect and just what Chanyeol was looking for, of course minus the neon sign craziness.

As he followed Kris inside a bell tied around the inside door handle signified their entrance.

“Hey Jinyoung we got a costumer!” The taller boy called out only mere moments after setting foot into the surprisingly empty shop.

Chanyeol watched as the man, he could only assume was called Jinyoung, stepped up from behind the counter. This Jinyoung guy looked like everything your school president would, a classic nerd. Of course the classic nerd in a pink sweater with dark rimmed glasses and more piercings than Chanyeol could count. Not to mention the muscles he was hiding underneath that sweater. Jinyoung was not fooling anyone.

“Do you got a design in mind?” Kris asked after taking a seat behind the desk where Jinyoung once sat. Chanyeol snapped out of staring at Jinyoung and shook his head. He turned to look at the walls lined with frame after frame of tattoos. Some vulgar and others downright adorable. Nonetheless they were all impressive and he wondered which one he would get.

“Not really.”

“Well we’ve got some books on the table over there,” Chanyeols eyes followed where Kris pointed and only then noted the small vintage looking booth in the corner. He nodded and muttered a quiet okay before walking over and taking a seat in the empty booth.

There had to be at least ten different books on the table, though most seemed to just be by a single artist by the name of Baek. Once again the logos were back, stamped into the corner of the book near the artists name.

Chanyeol quickly divided the books by artist and took time connecting the logo to the name. Jinyoung seemed to be the peach and this Baek guy was the corgi. Another guy by the name of Yifan was the dragon and someone named Minhyuk was the whale.

Chanyeol set aside the book of older tattoo designs by the Baek person to look at the book containing Yifans designs. All of the Yifan boys designs were traditional and they looked so crisp in simple black and whites. If Chanyeol ever wanted a traditional tattoo, then he knew exactly where he was going to get one.

After sometime Chanyeol had finished going through all of the artists’ books aside from the Baek person. He couldn’t figure out or pinpoint why he was nervous to look through the design book of this mysterious Baek person.

All that supposed nervousness flew out the window though when he opened up the first book, the oldest as stated by the date on the back. The designs were varied and gorgeous. Chanyeol knew that the design he wanted was somewhere within this book. If not this book then it was definitely amongst the other four that also contained Baek’s designs.

Chanyeol lost track of time as he traced his fingers over the intricate fine lines and bookmarked some of the designs that he liked. He felt his heart rate pick up and didn’t even notice the smile appearing on his face. 

By the time he sorted through all the books he was disappointed that none of the designs screamed out at him. Chanyeol felt certain that this Baek person would be the one with the design he wanted. 

He was about to give up when he saw a smaller book hidden in the corner. It wasn’t tiny, but it looked like a diary. It was pure leather and the strings to close it were left pulled off to the side next to a small pencil with a corgi eraser. Chanyeol disregarded the title altogether and common diary manners. He picked up the book and skimmed through it. It was empty, blank page after blank page.

Disappointment filled Chanyeol and he was about ready to call it quits when on the back he saw it. The design he wanted. It was a geometric guitar that resembled an eclipse. It was downright gorgeous and everything Chanyeol wanted.

He stood up without a second thought and marched over to Kris who was still behind the desk. Chanyeol set the book down and pointed.

“I like this one.”

“These aren’t up for sale.” Kris stated after taking the book and giving it a quick lookover. “I don’t know where you got it, but this is Baek’s private diary.”

Chanyeol didn’t want the disappointment to be obvious and show on his face. However, it must have as Kris quickly spoke again.

“I mean if you want you can ask him yourself.” Kris stood and started walking out back journal with the drawing in hand. “He’s probably napping out back. I’ll go see what he says.” Kris offered a smile and Chanyeol nodded. He would say to not worry about it, but this design screamed at him to choose it. He’d pool any money from his parents to pay for it.

His parents wouldn’t care about about the money until they found out what it went towards. Then he might have to pay it back or something else similar to that. Maybe a loan with interest knowing his money hungry parents.

Of course his money calculations were interrupted by a loud scream, a crash, and then hurried footsteps. Chanyeol barely had anytime to react to the boy rushing at him. All Chanyeol could see was a flurry of bouncy auburn hair and then chilling ice blue eyes.

The same blue eyes seemed to give Chanyeol a quick once over before the boy stared at him dead on. Chanyeol felt his heart rate pick up and the blood rise to his ears, turning them red within a matter of moments. This boys intense stare was seemingly keen on getting a good look at him and Chanyeol felt himself shiver under the others gaze. He was beautiful. He was-

“Gorgeous.”

“Huh?” The boy asked giving him a glare with one of those beautiful eyes.

“N-Nothing.” Chanyeol stuttered as he began to fiddle with the sleeves of his shirt, looking everywhere but those blue eyes. He internally cursed himself for voicing his thoughts and just prayed that the other forgot or misheard.

Then he saw the diary. It was in the blue eyed boys hand and in that moment he realized who this boy was. This boy was Baek. The Baek who drew that lovely guitar that he wanted tattooed on him so badly.

Seeing the boy before him it all seemed to click and it felt like he finally found the missing piece to a puzzle. Baek smiled and his heart rate doubled and he feared of having a heart attack from cuteness. Combine that with the earlier embarrassment and he might just need an unexpected hospital trip.

It was only when the other agreed did Chanyeol begin to think about the reality of the situation and what this could all mean. It was even further set in place after Baek disappeared back to his station, leaving Chanyeol alone with a smiling Kris.

“That diary has designs that he made for his destined mate.” Kris stated before walking back around the counter to pull out all the various forms Chanyeol had to sign. “This is the first time he’s agreed to tattoo that design. Despite the multiple times people ask him to do it.”

Chanyeol couldn’t even read the words before him on the form as he signed. Instead he was too focused on Kris’ words and the implication hidden within those simple words.

“You are the first one to get that guitar tattoo.”

Chanyeol couldn’t dwell any longer on the words that Kris was speaking before he was being whisked away by Baek to the back of the store. He was told to stand while Baek ran through a couple questions with him. Like location and color or no?

Chanyeol told him the simplest answer he could manage at that moment.

“You decide, it’s your design.”

Of course this made the boy smile and Chanyeol was almost positive he’d combust from that smile alone. Combining that smile with those blue eyes was an instant K.O.

Time seemed to slow down as he spent time watching Baek work on the tattoos placement and getting everything ready. Lining up the ink and setting up a whole wad of paper towels.

There was something fascinating about watching someone work on something they cared about and that much was evident as he watched Baekhyun set everything up.

“So I’m gonna start with a line and we can see if you still want to go through with it.” Baek stated with a smile as he pulled on the black rubber gloves and pulled up his face mask to cover his mouth. Baek sat down in a swivel chair and motioned for Chanyeol to sit on a dentist looking chair.

Chanyeol wanted to call quits as soon as the machine started up with the buzzing noise. His decision was even more solidified when the needle first came in contact with his skin and sent tingles down his arm. It was over quick though and Chanyeol breathed a noticeable sigh of relief.

“You okay to continue?”

Chanyeol looked up to Baeks blue eyes and found himself nodding along. He couldn’t even see it because of the mask, but he knew when the other boy smiled.

Sure enough he found himself smiling along.

★

“So you keep that wrapped for at least an hour or two. When you take it off it will be bloody, rest assured though that is normal.” Chanyeol nodded along to Baekhyuns words. He knew that the boy was simply reciting the aftercare routine promoted by the shop. He was even handed two papers stating exactly what Baekhyun was saying.

Two papers because he childishly said he would most likely loose the first one.

“Then you’ll wash it off with warm water, and non-scented antibacterial soap. At the end if you want to wash it with cold water it will close the pores and ease the redness. Then you pat the area dry and apply a small amount of aquaphor. Do this four to five times a day until the third day.

By the third day the tattoo should start to peel. It is normal, I promise, and it looks like flakes coming off. Please don’t pick at the flakes or you’ll destroy the color. At this point you can switch to an unscented skin lotion. I recommend lubiderm or aveeno.

In ten to fourteen days your tattoo should be fully healed. However, if you do need to come back with any questions. I’m willing to help.”

Chanyeol nodded processing all the information despite it being on the paper in his hands.

“So how much was the tattoo?”

Baek seemed to ponder about it for a moment before hurrying back to the main counter and swiping a business card. He handed it over with a small smile on his face.

“You can give me a call and choose a day. Allow me to take you out on a date and I’ll call it even.”

Chanyeol stared dumbfounded for a moment, scrambling to gather his words.

“I can’t. That’s-That’s not right. Payment shouldn’t include a date.”

“But for me it will.” 

Chanyeol bit his lip contemplating the current situation. He gave one look down at the boy before him and sighed. What could possibly go wrong?

“How about we do this instead.” Chanyeol pocketed the card and walked back over the counter. Kris handed him a white business card and a pen, to which the younger thanked him for. Quickly he wrote his number down and handed the pen back to Kris.

“Take this and you can set a date.” Chanyeol pushed the business card to Baek and the boy took it with a smile. “My family can be a bit strict.” He didn’t say anything more and was thankful when the shorter boy didn’t press.

Silence fell over the duo and was only interrupted when the bell rang again. Chanyeol turned to find a lanky boy ranting about anything and everything while holding an iced coffee in hand. He walked right by them and into the back. Chanyeol took that moment to sneak away while Baek’s eyes were off him.

Once outside he didn’t turn back or stop running until he was back at the train station and on the line that would connect to the other he’d have to take. Finally taking a breather he stared down at the fresh tattoo and smiled.

Call him a coward for running and he’d agree all while trying to piece together why he ran. He knew the answer though. He could feel it running through his veins and how fast his heart was racing.

The brunette pulled out the business card and looked it over before pocketing it once again.

Chanyeol smiled and began to hum as the world around him moved.

He thought about the little things like the butterflies in his stomach or the heat in his face as he saw Baek. If anyone saw his mile-wide smile and little jam session in the back of the train no one said anything.

After a moment the tall boy calmed down, taking a seat in the empty spot nearby and stared out the window. The sky was shades of pink, orange, and purple leaving Seoul looking like a dream. Chanyeol could only hope though that this wouldn’t be a dream and he’d wake up back on the train in two hours and walk back to the life he left behind.

Back to the life he wanted to leave behind and didn’t wish to return too.

★

“This is your home?” The taxi driver asked for the umpteenth time since they arrived at the gates, maybe a minute or so back. “I mean this is-”

“Hell.” Chanyeol sighed, his expression and joy from earlier gone as he stared up at the place he grew up. He didn’t spare the driver another glance as he handed him the correct amount of cash and hopped out. Dragging his only bag with him and slamming the door behind him, hoping that the driver got the message loud and clear.

The house was still the same.

Still the same mansion with an impressive garden. The stone on the building was more of an offish white now, but time does that to beautiful things. His mothers rose bush was overflowing a bit and he wondered briefly if they fired the gardener. The fountain out front was also off and devoid of water. It seemed a bit rundown and he couldn’t even think of why other than the fact that maybe they really did fire Minsoo, the gardener.

“Chanyeol!” The shout of his name wasn’t one filled with joy, but more like one filled with anger. “We have been waiting forever!” His mother doubled down the steps and he feared that she’d chip the stone steps with her heels.

She marched over double the normal speed and Chanyeol flinched when she raised her hand. Of course though she couldn’t reach him with her being so short. Either that or old age was getting to her and reaching such a height could lead her to pulling a muscle or something along those lines.

Chanyeol watched as his mom huffed and glared at him, he smirked knowing that the score was in his favor. Chanyeol one, Ms. Park zero.

Then she saw it. Her eyes landed right upon the fresh ink he got done hours before. She gasped and nearly fell over, placing a hand on her head in that melodramatic fashion she fancied.

Chanyeol quietly moved his arm behind his back, careful not to rub against the open wound.

“Park Chanyeol have you lost your mind!” Then she hit him, this time she didn’t miss nor did she hesitate because of her height.

Chanyeol swallowed deeply and ignored the sting in his cheek. He wanted to run and hide in his room like he’d done as a kid. Or better yet call the cab driver and have him take him back to the train station. Maybe he’d go back to the tattoo parlor and live his well deserved happily ever after with Baek.

That would be the dream. To run back and take Baek up on that date offer right then and there. They’d end the night with a kiss and part ways. Chanyeol would contemplate asking to sleep over and would give a short explanation as to why, not wanting to map out his life story to a sort of stranger.

“Dear?” Chanyeol broke himself out of the daydream, eyes widening and now he seriously knew he was in trouble.

His father, Mr. Park, strolled out onto the lawn looking like some fancy rich dad who wore boat shoes in the house because he could. He walked with so much power that Chanyeol could see the curiosity radiating off of him. Of course once he evaluated the situation curiosity would quickly turn to anger.

Chanyeol wasted no time in walking past both of his parents and hightailing it into the house. He had to get away before his father found out or he might as well be a goner. Hell only knew that such a temper couldn’t fade with time.

Better yet once his family found out that he doesn’t fancy the omega schools’ teachings they’d chastise him about wasting their money and saying how he’s a good for nothing son. A son who should be smarter like his sister and overall more submissive than his sister.

His sister though was an alpha whereas he was an omega. A small difference in the real world, but in his household it was basically a life or death difference.

As he’s walking through the maze of a house he’s supposed to call home he wishes he could end up like the gardener. Get him out of this psycho hell hole before the cops show up looking for his body in the backyard.

Chanyeol ran through the houses layout in his head. Muttering the steps and pathway to his room, despite not being in the house for a good amount of years he navigated the mansion.

Up the marble stairs, down the first hall and then into the room on the right at the very end. Safety waited behind those doors. At least he hoped so.

If he had to there were secret passageways in the walls and behind the bookcases or shelving. The passages a mean of escaping when he was younger and in the need of escaping.

Chanyeol slammed his room door behind him and put the several locks in place. The locks that locked him in and everyone out. No one could hurt him. Not anymore.

That’s what his schooling taught him. His family sent him to the school to learn how to be the perfect male omega and he stayed. He stayed and graduated and now he’s back home. Back to the last place on earth he’d ever want to be. The place his school warned him about.

Stay away from alphas who pose a threat. What a shame that he’s lived his whole life surrounded by them.

Chanyeol stayed standing at the door and staring at it as if it was going to give way in the presence of his family. He doesn’t recall how long he stayed there staring at the door, but he took to sitting on the floor after some time.

No one knocked on his door at all and he took that as a sign that they’d deal with him later.

At some point he tossed his backpack to the side and fell back against the rug on his tile floor. It was quiet per usual. No sounds coming from the house and the outside devoid of the bustling city life.

Chanyeol reached down into his pocket and pulled out the business card from Baek. He stared at it and sighed with a wistful smile on his face.

Maybe he could be happy.

Maybe he could escape the desolate countryside life and his crazy family.

Maybe he could with the help of a tattoo artist he met hours earlier.

“Maybe.” Chanyeol muttered before staring up at the ceiling and letting his arms fall to the side. Slowly he fell asleep, the business card placed beside him so he wouldn’t loose the one good thing he had.

★

Chanyeol was surprised how easy it was to get swept into the real world.

He went from learning to be a good house omega. An omega who would watch the kids, do the laundry, and have dinner ready when his husband would call out ‘honey I’m home!’. To being a more independent omega.

Chanyeol had secured a job his fourth day home at the small little coffee shop called The Busy Bean Café. He remembers calling the place up and talking to a really nice boy named Minseok. The boy was adamant that he stop by for a little pre-test to see his baking abilities and or customer service abilities. Chanyeol pestered him for a moment about his second gender and asking if it would be a problem. Minseok stated that it wouldn’t and reassured him a countless amount of times that it would be accepted as something natural that can’t be helped. With all that being said Chanyeol had himself a job interview the same day and once again made his way back into the city.

Being back in the city had Chanyeol contemplating whether or not he should visit the tattoo parlor again. Then again he was in the city for a single reason and then had to be on the second to last or even last train home.

Finding the café was easy. Seeing why they needed staff was even easier.

There was line out the door and Chanyeol wondered if it would remain this way even if it was raining out. He of course had to sneak his way in and in doing so it appeared he was cutting the line. He was yelled at by a few people and began to curl into himself. The tall brunette was afraid someone would grab him by his shirt and drag him to the ground, reminding him of his position and where it fell on the ladder. 

“Excuse me.” Chanyeol looked out from behind his hands that he didn’t even register were covering his eyes. “Are you Chanyeol?”

The boy mentioned looked down and saw a boy who had to be younger than him. Soft and gentle features with such intense eyes, getting a read on the boy was impossible.

Nonetheless though he nodded, the question finally kicking in.

“Cool. I’m going to have you go to the back and make anything you want.” The short boy gestured to the back and smiled whilst talking. “If you need any help or help finding anything Kyungsoo should be able to help.”

Chanyeol nodded and set off behind the counter and then into the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge, gorgeous, and rustic. It felt so comforting and Chanyeol could feel the edge die down. He tried not to worry, but everything has been against him his own life. This was the time he could change things though, he could change his fate and the outcome of his life.

“Hey you must be the new guy.” A lazy voice drawled out and Chanyeol turned to find a shorter boy looking ever so sleepy whilst working on a cake. “I’m Yixing and that boy glaring at the cookies is Kyungsoo. If you’re back here I’m assuming you met Minseok outside.” The boy stepped away from the small cake and approached Chanyeol. He was an alpha. It was heavy in the air and Chanyeol felt relaxed oddly enough.

“Anything you need just ask and we’ll help.” The other boy, Kyungsoo piped in, his voice was surprisingly deeper than Chanyeol assumed.

After a moment Chanyeol nodded and got to work. He decided to go the classic route of early summer comfort food, a strawberry cheesecake.

It was a classic and who honestly hates strawberries.

With all that being decided he got to work knowing how long the whole process would take, especially the refrigeration bit. At the same time he could make a small dessert that incorporated strawberries as well. Might as well since he had time to kill.

Chanyeol found the needed ingredients and got to work instantly, it was odd since the other two in the kitchen didn’t even seem to mind his presence at all.

Time passed so quickly and before Chanyeol knew it he had a cheesecake in the fridge and a whole batch of vanilla cupcakes with strawberry icing and a strawberry slice on top. He didn’t even register that he could possibly be overdoing it until Minseok walked back in and announced that someone named Luhan finally arrived to take over.

“Wow you must have been busy.” Minseok laughed while gesturing with a nod to all the cupcakes laid out on the counter. Chanyeol looked away, but nodded nonetheless.

“So let’s try what you made.” Minseok reached out and took three of the cupcakes, handing one to Yixing and the other to Kyungsoo.

Oddly enough Chanyeol didn’t feel nervous in the slightest, if this didn’t work out he’d probably just find somewhere else to work. It was fun while it lasted.

“Holy shit.” Minseok exclaimed cupcake in mouth. “These are-”

“Heavenly.” Kyungsoo finished and Chanyeol found himself blushing a bit.

“I also made a cheesecake with strawberries on the top and finished with a strawberry sauce.” Chanyeol added, hoping that they’d have the chance to taste his other creation.

“Well bring it on out.” Minseok stated while stealing another cupcake.

Chanyeol brought out the cheesecake and set it down. Kyungsoo and Yixing were cleaning up their stations leaving Chanyeol with Minseok.

The boy mentioned cut a slice of the cheesecake for himself and took a bite. He didn’t speak until he was finished wolfing down the slice. He began to divvy up the remainder of the cheesecake while speaking.

“You’re so hired. So when can you start?”

Chanyeol tried not to do that stupid smile of his, but he couldn’t help it.

“Whenever you need me.”

“How about a couple weeks, I’ll text you?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Chanyeol stated while watching as Minseok began to plate the cupcakes. Maybe he could see the taller staring since he quickly explained.

“These are going to be a special for our late night costumers. That cheesecake though is a staff only celebration for you being hired.” Minseok winked and walked out of the kitchen.

Of course once the boss was out of sight he got a hug from the other two in the kitchen before they tried the cheesecake and all agreed that it was a piece of art.

They all congratulated him and Minseok even gave him a locker. He also explained how he’d have an outfit ready and everything set up for Chanyeol in a week or so. With everything being settled Chanyeol left the small shop.

When he did get back home that night he went to his room and did a small victory dance to himself, jamming around the room and nearly dying because of his long limbs. After his impromptu celebration he did the calculations. He would have enough money in his name to afford a cheap apartment outside of the city. Bus fares could be added later, though he assumed he would just be walking to and from everywhere to save more money.

That night instead of sleeping Chanyeol began packing the essentials in all the boxes he bought years ago. He always was looking for a way out and now it was presenting itself to him with open arms.

The brunette wouldn’t sleep till he was out of this ancient house and into his own rundown apartment making the minimum wage all while struggling to stay afloat. In the end he’d be away from his horrid family and breaking the mold of what omega role he was supposed to fit in.

He’d no longer be a puppet for his families gain.

A couple days later Chanyeol had managed to find a cheap apartment, officetel, that actually wasn’t too rundown.

Meaning that by the third week home, he was moving out. Leaving his family again for the life of Seoul. A city hours and miles away.

Honestly Chanyeol didn’t have much to pack left, only a few boxes of clothes and a couple smaller instruments. He didn’t have much in his room since he was shipped out to Japan when he was twelve and has only returned eight years later at the age of twenty. So needless to say Chanyeol has learned to have little possessions.

The less baggage you have the easier it is to drop and run.

That’s why Chanyeol didn’t say anything to his family. Well that and they didn’t talk to him at all either. It’s good that way and keeps the peace. If he dared open his mouth it would lead to an instantaneous war in the house and no one would walk out unscathed. 

Chanyeol still left his “family” home though and told his parents in the simplest manner, walking away before anyone could respond or before the bomb would go off.

He left at night when everyone was asleep, hightailing it out of there with a backpack and a guitar resting on his back with a box of clothes in his hands. He took a taxi all the way to Seoul and paid with money his grandmother gifted him while she was alive.

From the capital city he walked to his apartment, not minding of the stares sent his way or the mutters. Even the occasional cat call was brushed off despite it making him twitch. He wished his parents allowed him to use scent blockers.

His parents wouldn’t control him anymore so maybe he could start to use scent blockers, heavy ones at that. Chanyeol made a mental note to himself to look into the world of scent blockers and there costs.

By the time Chanyeol had made it to his apartment he was exhausted and excited. Exhausted from the journey and planning up to this point. Excited because he was finally able to be living off his own rules with no one else to tell him what to do.

He set the box along with the others and leaned the guitar against the wall before turning on the lights.

The officetel was tiny, but perfect for a single person and a single person on a very strict budget. A budget that no matter what he wanted Chanyeol would have to mentally tell himself that it was a want and not a need.

After a moment of going over the mantra again of need not want he began to tour his new home. Hopefully only temporary and a more permanent solution could be found in the future. A solution like the perfect mate, gender and second gender aside altogether. As long as they’d treat him right and love him then it would be perfect.

Thinking about it had Chanyeol reel back and do a double take.

That someone perfect could be Baek, the tattoo artist who he had still yet to repay back. Maybe the tattoo artist had officially lost interest and moved on, if so Chanyeol would gather up the money and take it to the other as and official means of payment for his tattoo.

Chanyeol snapped himself out his delusions and didn’t dare travel down the path of what if for payment options. Not now when he was supposed to be happy, catch him on a bad day and he’ll rethink about the options.

It was time for him to have more positive thoughts, or as positive of thoughts as one could touring their near empty living space.

The kitchen, laundry, bedroom, and office were all one room. The bathroom was the only separate room and he was so lucky to get a separate shower area. According to the internet it was a luxury many people didn’t have, much less omegas.

Despite the world being more open minded about second genders every so option you’d stumble across someone who still believed in the times before the Korean War. It was around the end of the war when the decision regarding the second genders or sub-genders was decided. It was an on off thing as the country’s president changed, but now it was a permanent law not to base someone off their sub-gender.

Chanyeol hit himself lightly with his hand.

“No negative thoughts.”

If it persisted Chanyeol would most likely just take a nap on the floor. The house was totally unfurnished, part of the reason why it was cheap. All it meant was that Chanyeol would have to go buy things himself.

Cheap things, remember need not want.

Surprisingly though there was a microwave on the counter, so he could live off instant noodles for sometime until he grew bored of the product.

The brunette shook his head and continued on his house tour, he looked at the stairs hidden off to one side of the room. It seemed like such an odd add in, but it provided extra space in both the loft it led to and in the cabinets underneath.

Overall the small space was perfect for Chanyeol. With that he began to unpack the boxes.

Or not really, Chanyeol looked at the clothes he had and then looked at the small closet he had.

“Hangers.” Chanyeol noted down in his head, but since he knew that he’d forget it he began writing his list on the back of an older receipt.

Another tour around the house began as Chanyeol muttered what he would need before jotting it down on the recipe. The biggest purchase would be a mattress and the needed sheets. Of course he’d have to do the calculations to see when he’d start working and then take the money he earned to buy some stuff off the list.

Groceries was dead last on the list and circled as a non-necessity.

Chanyeol shook his head and sat down on the floor since there were no chairs. Now he just needed Minseok to call him back. That job will be the difference between life and death. Well that’s an exaggeration, but he’d be damn well close to living a better life and on the brink of starvation.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at the thought when his phone vibrated.

He waited a moment to see if it would continue vibrating, signaling it to be a call. Instead it stopped after one. 

A text.

The brunette reached for it and winced at the brightness of his phone.

He let his eyes skim over the text before smiling, having no real energy left to go around and do his little happy dance. Instead he opted to respond.

From: Unknown 9:15PM

_Hello it’s Minseok from Busy Bean Café! Can you start tomorrow at eight in the morning?_

To: Minnie (Café) 9:17PM

_Of course!_

Chanyeol set his phone back down after responding and laid back down, letting his eyes close as he stared up at the high ceiling above him.

Finally he was starting his life.

**Author's Note:**

> And part one is done! I will attempt to get the second part up before the end of January, but life likes to deal me difficult cards so we'll see.  
> Let me know if enjoyed the first chapter, comments and such will motive me (a bit)!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- Awkwarddragons


End file.
